Bottom
by Yumipon
Summary: Observaba el viejo, desgastado mueble de madera nudosa y astillada, esperando. Estaba seguro de que algo pasaría. Y él llegaría al fondo de eso. [Este fic participa de la actividad: "La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate"]


**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha y Co. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo soy dueña de la historia, que está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para – intentar – darles un susto y mantenerlos alerta.

 **SUMMARY:** Observaba el viejo y desgastado mueble de madera nudosa y astillada, esperando. Estaba seguro que algo pasaría, lo podía sentir. Y él le demostraría a todos que no estaba loco, a toda costa. Llegaría al fondo de eso.

* * *

 _Ven, mira dentro… déjame abrazarte._

 _Hasta el final._

* * *

— _**Bottom**_ _ **—**_

Miraba el objeto con desconfianza, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Sólo eran ellos dos los que ocupaban el lugar, uno frente al otro. Él evitaba hasta pestañear, no quería bajar la guardia ni por una milésima de segundo.

Quizá estuviese obsesionado o volviéndose loco, pero ese artefacto de madera gastada y nudosa había despertado en su interior algo que no podía explicar.

Desde que apareció en la puerta de su casa.

Desde que las gemelas insistieron en investigar su origen.

Desde que algunos aldeanos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Desde que encontró en esa habitación pertenencias que no eran de su familia… colgando del baúl.

* * *

 _Estás solo y triste…_

 _Deja que te acompañe, en mi interior está la respuesta._

 _Ábreme._

* * *

Ya nadie le creía, debido a que las pruebas desaparecían en cuanto él les quitaba la vista de encima para dar aviso o buscar a alguien que pudiese corroborar su historia. Por eso había decidido quedarse ahí, vigilando, esperando…

Algo pasaría, estaba seguro. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de su cuerpo. Y él estaría ahí, para verlo. Nadie le diría que era mentira, ni siquiera su esposa. Les demostraría a todos que estaba en lo correcto y que ese maldito mueble era el culpable de las desapariciones. Que no era un baúl común y corriente.

Y recuperaría la confianza y el cariño de su amada esposa, el respeto de sus hijos y la credibilidad con sus amigos y la aldea. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada, no importaba lo que le costara, se lo comprobaría a todos, él no estaba imaginándose cosas. Él sabía que algo realmente macabro ocurría.

Su mujer había desistido de intentar sacarlo del cuarto y ya no le hablaba. Ni siquiera le llevaba la comida, para ella su marido estaba demente. Quería recuperar al hombre sensato que había conocido tantos años atrás, pero no estaba segura de que quedara algo de él en ese cuerpo delgado, pálido, descuidado y ojeroso que era ahora su esposo. Por eso se rindió, ya no sabía qué hacer para tenerlo de regreso…

* * *

 _La realidad es sólo una ilusión._

 _Deja que te muestre la verdad._

 _Mira dentro._

* * *

— Miroku…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su esposa. ¿En qué momento los había cerrado? No lo sabía.

Miró alrededor, un poco confundido, pero seguía solo en la habitación. Fijó su vista en el baúl, el objeto parecía más grande de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Sango?

Su voz rompió el silencio estático de la habitación, produciendo un eco gutural que le dio escalofríos. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Pero la había escuchado, aunque fuese sólo un susurro, era su esposa. Debería ir a buscarla; sin embargo, no podía dejar solo al baúl. Podía pasar algo.

Podía desaparecer alguien.

— Miroku.

Abrió ambos ojos a más no poder, sintiendo cómo su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. La voz, ahora más fuerte y clara, provenía de ese mismo cuarto. Pero no había nadie con él, sólo el maldito baúl que parecía reírse en su cara. Volvió a mirar alrededor, efectivamente estaba solo.

La penumbra reinaba en el interior, las sombras le jugaban bromas, dibujando siluetas que parecían ser sus hijos jugando a su alrededor. Podía escuchar las risas a lo lejos, ¿por qué aún estarían en pie? Debería ir a hacerlos dormir y luego ver qué quería su mujer, pero el baúl no podía quedar solo.

— Miroku.

Otra vez, el silencio fue cortado por la dulce voz de su amada. Días que no la escuchaba, era delicioso como el sonido atravesaba sus tímpanos, como una suave caricia. Se escuchaba tan cercana…

Pero estaba solo.

Se incorporó levemente, las risas y los juegos se detuvieron al instante. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, para llegar finalmente al extraño artefacto y percatarse de que la voz de su mujer provenía del interior. No, eso no podía ser verdad, ella debía estar en su cuarto, o con sus hijos, pero no allí, no dentro del baúl.

Su corazón se detuvo, aguantó la respiración y sintió como el terror llenaba todo su cuerpo. Su esposa debía estar bien, ella debía estarlo.

— ¡Sango!

La respuesta a su llamado fue un golpe seco desde dentro del baúl. Palideció, eso no podía estar pasando. Se acercó al objeto gateando, temeroso. No quería abrirlo, no podía hacerlo. No quería ni siquiera tocar la madera, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

¿Y si su esposa estaba dentro?

— ¿Sango, cariño?

Fuertes golpes respondieron su llamado, un grito desgarrador ahogado por las paredes de madera del baúl, dio alcance a sus oídos y llenó la habitación, estremeciéndolo.

Era su mujer.

Sus manos temblaron al decidir moverse hasta tocar la superficie nudosa, apretó los dedos en el borde de la tapa y asió con fuerza hacia arriba, abriéndolo. Una brisa pútrida le golpeó la cara, al tiempo que las risas volvían a llegarle, pero esta vez las escuchaba más cerca.

Esta vez, estaban a su lado.

Se irguió para mirar dentro del condenado mueble y ahogó un grito. De forma desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos, introdujo sus manos y la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del baúl, tratando de alcanzar el fondo, de sacar lo que había en el interior, pero no lograba llegar hasta allí. Se inclinó un poco más, no podía dejar que ese objeto del demonio se los llevara, no podía permitir que ellos fuesen arrastrados de esa forma hasta un lugar tan lejano, donde le era imposible alcanzarlos…

* * *

 _Entra, la oscuridad te envolverá en su frío abrazo._

 _Y juntos, vagarán en mi interior._

 _Donde se guardan tus miedos…_

 _Acompáñanos… por toda la eternidad._

* * *

Los brazos de su amada lo rodearon, jalándolo hasta su lado, en el fondo del baúl.

Intentó tomarla y sacarla de ahí, pero su cuerpo parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, al sentir los fríos labios de su mujer besarlo de forma lenta.

— Quédate con nosotros.

Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, abrazando a su familia.

El baúl se cerró de golpe. Ahora sólo quedaba la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **¡Boo!** ¿Logré, por lo menos, mantenerlos en suspenso? Espero que sí. __El horror no es el género que suelo escribir, pero esta sexy y tenebrosa actividad del foro **¡Siéntate!** me sedujo y tuve que anotarme. ¿No sabes qué es el foro "¡Siéntate!"? Pues, **¡ven a vernos y aborda el barco de la perdición!** El link se encuentra en mi perfil._

 _ **L** a actividad es **"La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"** , https(:) topic/84265/141037514/1/ACTIVIDAD-La-lista-de-los-fickers-malditos-Mes-del-terror-en-Siéntate _

_**Q** uiten los paréntesis y pasen a leer otros fics de miedo y anotarse, si así lo desean =)_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Nuez** por darme su opinión, eres un amor ;)_

 _ **Q** uizá haya precuela, la idea sigue rondando y hay que saber la historia del baúl, ¿no? A ver si me animo a escribirla después._

 _ **S** aludos y gracias por leer. ¿Dejarías un review para saber qué tal?_

 _ **¡H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
